Episode 419: Lynda Carter
In honor of "Wonder Woman" Lynda Carter, Scooter buys a mail-order course on how to be a superhero. Soon, a crowd of Muppets are wearing silly costumes and reading Invincibility Made Easy. Meanwhile, Piggy appears as "Wonder Pig", and battles a giant chicken. Songs/Sketches * Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter and Lynda discuss the script -- Scooter tries to claim that everything on the show is spontaneous and Lynda reads the end of his line with him from her script. * A group of idol-worshipping pigs sacrifice Janice, who sings "A Little Help from My Friends" as the Electric Mayhem rescues her. * Guest Star's Dressing Room: Lynda, Kermit, and Sam the Eagle * Lynda sings "Rubber Band Man" with the Rubber Band Men * Muppet News Flash: The Newsman reports that anyone who says the name of the Egyptian crocodile god Rezal-evad-gib is being attacked. He's eaten by a huge Crocodile. * Guest Star's Dressing Room: Beauregard tries to warn Lynda not to say "Rezal-evad-gib"; he says the word is on the tip of his tongue and she starts to read it out loud to his horror. They are interrupted by the Newsman, who says the word, and is promptly attacked again by the crocodile. * Floyd sings "While My Guitar Gently Weeps". * UK Spot: Sam the Eagle has a list of things about the show he thinks need to be changed. For one he dislikes all the Rats. Kermit defends the Rats, saying they do many useful things, such as taking out the trash. The Rats then carry Sam outside. * Sketch: "Wonder Pig" with Miss Piggy, Link, Dr. Strangepork, Annie Sue and a live (non-Muppet) chicken * Sketch: "Super Sheep", with Sheep, Super Sheep and a Sheep Wolf * Lynda sings "Orange Colored Sky" with Scooter, Fozzie, Lew Zealand, Link, Rizzo and Gonzo, while many things explode Notes * The name of the crocodile god, Rezal-evad-gib, is "Big Dave Lazer" spelled backwards -- a reference to David Lazer, the show's executive producer. * In 2003, Scooter's superhero outfit was immortalized in toy form as the Superhero Scooter Action Figure. *Listen closely durring the End Credits: Scooter calls Rizzo "Super Rat." Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Scooter, Waldorf, Statler, Sacrificial Idol, Pigs, Janice, Sam the Eagle, Lew Zealand, Beauregard, Rubber Band Men, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman, Crocodile, Floyd Pepper, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Super Sheep, Sheep Wolf, Sheep Background Muppets: :Dr. Teeth, Zoot, Animal, Annie Sue Pig, Rizzo the Rat, Penguin, Chicken, Gaffer Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Link Hogthrob, Waldorf, and the Newsman :Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Sam the Eagle, and the Wolf :Jerry Nelson as Lew Zealand, Floyd Pepper, Dr. Julius Strangepork, the Idol, and Super Sheep :Richard Hunt as Scooter, Janice, and Statler :Dave Goelz as Gonzo and Beauregard :Steve Whitmire as others :Kathy Mullen as Gaffer :Louise Gold as others Video releases * The Best of the Muppet Show * The Very Best of the Muppet Show: Volume 3 Edits * Nickelodeon: The Super Sheep segment was cut. 419 Category:Superheroes